creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The First Bank
Banks are a necessity nowadays. It's the only place that can bring immense happiness and immense sorrow to you. It's the only place which can both make you jump with joy and cry in sadness. However, there is a bank that uses a different system. Venturing inside this bank can yield great rewards, and an awful destiny. You must travel to Bordeaux, France. At this point, it is highly suggested that you leave all electronic devices and any religious symbols at your hotel or wherever you're staying. Any electronic device brought within two-hundred meters of the core of the building (main counter) should be considered irreversibly broken. If you wear a religious symbol on your person, such as a cross necklace, the bank will appear to be in a rundown state to you. The creatures in charge of the operation do not take kindly to religion, and they do not want any inside their temple. Rent a car, or acquire one in any way available to you, the older the better, as the rules previously mentioned apply to vehicles too. After you have acquired a vehicle, head thirty-seven kilometers southwest, until you reach a small, abandoned settlement along the shore. The settlement will barely look like one, upon closer inspection. Rundown apartment complexes, houses and establishments left and right. Drive, however, until you reach the settlement. Once in close proximity, leave your vehicle. Travel the roads until you notice an extremely modern, yet small and cozy building. It should stick out like a sore thumb in the rubbish surrounding it. Please note that it might take multiple rounds around this particular road until you come across the building, pay no mind to that however. The building shows no logo or name. Enter the building, upon inspection you'll notice that the interior is decorated with beautiful art pieces, ranging from bronze, silver and golden statues to works that you would expect to see in a rich and prestigious museum. The tellers are all wearing early 1800's style garbs. Do not inquire about the state of the settlement, or the bank. Ask not about the bank's history, for you might receive a job offer you can't refuse. Immortality might be a job benefit, but with time, you'll believe that it's a con. Ask the teller to make an account and give him your information. After your request is processed, tell him you have to visit the vault. If by chance he asks you why, confidently state that you need to open a deposit box. He will nod and lead you into the gut of the building, which will appear to be much longer than the architecture permits. As you descend, the halls will show visible signs of deterioration. Once in the safe, the cheerful tone and look of the inside of the bank will return. In front of you will be a steel table with precisely as much money in your nation's currency as would equal one million USD. Take any amount of money you wish, but, be wary, because the building will continue to deteriorate for every thousand USD you take off the table. The hitch is, you won't find out when the exit is destroyed. Category:Places Category:Ritual